


Crow, Interrupted

by monbronte



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, i just wanted something cute okay, keyleth is taller than vex you cant change my mind, vax is ONLY here as a crow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monbronte/pseuds/monbronte
Summary: This is their first date. Everything will be fine, right? It's not like there's a possibility of your dead boyfriend (who's also your date's dead twin brother) showing up from the afterlife and ruining your date, right? RIGHT?
Relationships: Keyleth/Vex'ahlia (Critical Role)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Crow, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Vexleth needs to happen more. That is all.

“This is weird, right? I mean, it’s absolutely weird, and utterly insane, and—”

“Keyleth dear,” the way she says Keyleth’s name _still_ elicits a flutter in her stomach, despite the length of time they’ve known each other for. There’s just this kind way about the way Vex’ahlia says her name, as if it’s the only thing on the raven-haired girl’s mind, and to be honest Keyleth likes the attention. “It’s fine, we’ve gone through a lot weirder, you and I, have we not?”

“You’re right,” Keyleth’s shoulders finally relax and she gives a soft smile to the other half elf. Vex also seems to relax as Keyleth’s calm and they resume the task of eating their picnic. The red and orange leaves are from a forest Vex doesn’t recognise – Keyleth wanted to make the location of their first date a surprise – and they reflect the sun in wondrous ways. This was truly beautiful.

Keyleth watches Vex for a moment, before druidcrafting a flower crown to place on the ranger’s head. It’s filled with baby blue flowers. Like the colour of Vex’s feather entwined in her braid, without clashing with it. She hands it to Vex who smiles, gently placing it on her head.

The two of them appreciated magic in a similar way; their magic wasn’t divine like Pike’s or Vax’ildan’s was, it wasn’t even arcane like Scanlan’s. Their magic was natural, given to them by the world around them. Keyleth always felt like she had a connection with Vex since she found out the other could do magic, and she’s fairly confident that Vex feels the same way.

“Thank you Keyleth. This is gorgeous,”

“Not as gorgeous as you,” the brash compliment causes a blush to dance across freckled cheeks. Suddenly Keyleth’s ears feel warm. Oh god, she’s _really_ not good at flirting.

Vex smiles, leaning in close. “You really think so?”

“Do I ---? _God_ Vex, you’re like the most beautiful woman in the world. You’re absolutely breathtaking, and I don’t know how on earth I ever got lucky enough to be your friend, let alone get to be with you like this. You’re just … _you_. And that is perfect.”

Now it’s Vex’s turn to blush slightly, something Keyleth didn’t even think she was prone to do. Vex is usually so calm and collected, so see her thrown off, just for a second? Keyleth almost feels triumphant.

“You are much too kind, Keyleth,” Vex speaks softly, taking Keyleth’s hands and intertwining their fingers gently.

“Nope,” the druid disagrees, taking a bite out of an apple and smiling. “I’m just as kind as I need to be. You deserve it, anyway.”

Vex simply smiles, leaning into Keyleth’s chest. The redhead wraps her arm around the smaller half elf tenderly, and for a few moments they are just in this quiet bliss. Nothing could ruin their moment.

_CAW!_

The loud sound of a crow startles Keyleth to the point she drops backward, taking Vex with her. Vex’ahlia lands on her with a thud, and the wind is briefly knocked out of her lungs. Ouch.

“What the fuck--?” Vex gets up, helping Keyleth to her feet before looking around for the source of the noise. “The hell was that?”

The caw erupts again, and the two look around to find a large crow perched in the nearest tree, staring directly at them. The look is almost… _familiar_.

“Is that—”

“It can’t be.”

“Vex, I think it _is_.”

“Keyleth, he’s dead.”

Keyleth stays transfixed on the crow, watching it very carefully. “No, I’m certain. That’s Vax.”

A caw from the crow almost affirms it, and Vex rolls her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. “Okay,” she begins, holding her hands out in front of her as if she’s trying to piece everything together, Keyleth finds it cute. “Let’s say you’re right, and that _is_ my dead brother in the tree posing as a crow. Why would he show up right now?”

“Maybe he doesn’t approve of his twin sister and his girlfriend going on a date?”

“Well fuck him. He’s dead. He left us, that self-sacrificing bastard.”

“You don’t feel that way?”

“Oh, really? Why not?”

“Because I was angry for the longest time too,” Keyleth admits, taking her eyes off the crow to face Vex. “I was so angry that he’d just leave me, leave _us_. And it took some time, but I think I got used to it. He’s in everything. He’s in you and I, and he’s in this crow.”

Vex chuckles lowly, looking back at the crow. “I suppose you’re right. About all of it, really, except one thing.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

“He wouldn’t disapprove of us being together. He’d be happy that we found happiness in each other. Who knows, maybe he’s always supported the possibility of you and I, only he knows.”

Another affirmative caw proves Vex’s point, and she smiles smugly up at Keyleth.

“See? Crow Vax agrees with me,”

Keyleth laughs, and Vex’s face brightens at the sound, as if she’s been waiting to hear that noise all day. “Oh, so now he agrees with you, so he _must_ be your brother.”

“That’s right.”

Vex steps so she’s closer to Keyleth, intertwining their hands once more she gets up on the balls of her feet and presses a quick kiss to Keyleth’s lips. It’s quick, but it feels like lightning erupts from the point their lips meet and reverberates through Keyleth’s entire system. She feels like she’s on top of the world. She feels like a god. Vex begins to pull away before Keyleth grabs her by the waist, pulling her in and leaning down to capture her lips in a deeper kiss. God, kissing Vex was like everything she’s ever dreamed (and yes, she may have dreamt about it once or twice). It’s soft but passionate, her lips are smooth and gentle, but the hands that are roaming to tangle in Keyleth’s hair are anything but. After what feels like both an eternity and a split second, they pull away, breathing heavily. Their foreheads are still pressed against each other while their breaths intermingle as one. Oh yeah, Keyleth could get used to this.

“Wow,” Vex whispers, a smile creeping up her lips.

“Thanks!” The redhead replies triumphantly.

The next thing they hear is a ruffle of feathers and they look to see Vax gone. They both smile and sit back down on the blanket, the food set out for them long forgotten.


End file.
